Chronique d'un mage des ombres
by Frozen Ryuko
Summary: Comment a-t-il pu en arriver là ? Comment est-il devenu ce monstre sans cœur qui ne rêve que de contrôler un monde peuplé de dragons ? Un homme qui a été jusqu'à tuer son meilleur ami… Comment Rogue a-t-il pu changer autant en sept ans ? CONTIENT DES SPOILERS !
1. Gajeel VS Rogue

_Coucou ! Me voici avec une fiction sur Fairy Tail !_

_J'ai déjà essayé de me lancer sur ce fandom il y a quelques mois, sans grand succès (et en manque d'inspiration) donc je reviens ici avec une tout nouvelle idée._

_CETTE FICTION CONTIENT DES SPOILERS SUR L'ARC DES GJM, DES DRAGONS ET DE L'ÉCLIPSE_

_Cette fiction va retracer le parcours du Rogue du futur de sa défaite face à Gajeel jusqu'à la fin de l'arc Éclipse, elle contiendra peut-être un épilogue._

_Certains évènements sont légèrement modifiés, étant donné que le Rogue du futur (ici il n'y a pas de Rogue du présent) dont on parle ici est censé interagir avec le Rogue du présent…_

_Ceci est un prologue on ne peut plus court, mais les prochains chapitres seront plus longs.  
_

* * *

_6 juillet, année X791_

Il se prend une attaque magique en pleine mâchoire. Ça lui fait un mal de chien mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il abandonnera. Ce moment, il l'a dessiné de lui-même dans ses songes. Il connait Gajeel par cœur, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il perde. Pas à ce stade de la compétition. Et même si ce n'est pas pour lui, Sting en a absolument besoin. Si Gemma avait touché à un seul des poils de Frosch, il aurait fait un carnage, la guilde se serait transformée en hécatombe. Rogue ne peut pas inventer la douleur que ressent son partenaire d'armes, il arrive cependant à flairer la tristesse qui s'émane de lui chaque instant. Un appel au secours. Aide-moi à retrouver Lector, entend-t-il chaque seconde.

Il laisse partir son poing, plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu tant pis, il ferait plus de dégâts comme ça. Il retient difficilement sa magie qui tente de s'échapper par toutes les parcelles de son corps en cette minute. Il s'est promis de ne pas utiliser sa Seconde Origine si son adversaire n'en prenait pas l'initiative avant lui. Rogue accepte de jouer à ce jeu du chat et de la souris, quitte à ne pas satisfaire son public. Après tout, il n'a pas besoin d'eux. Il veut juste prendre une revanche. Contre qui ? Il ne sait pas. Il sait qu'il en a besoin, qu'il doit gagner à tout prix. Son esprit le lui affirme à chacun de ses mouvements. Il se met cependant à douter.

Le mage des ombres ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Il est doté de cette impulsivité depuis toujours, ce n'est pas un nouveau sentiment. Ce qui commence à lui faire peur, ce sont les ordres que lui dicte son cerveau. Rogue ne commande plus ses déplacements, ni ses actions. Tout est fait mécaniquement, sans qu'il l'ait demandé. Son sang bat dans ses tempes, l'adrénaline prend le contrôle. L'incompréhension se fraye une place dans le combat.

Gajeel n'arrive plus à prévoir les faits et gestes de son adversaire. Tout est devenu imprécis, dénué de sens. Peut-être est-ce d'ailleurs l'inverse sa précision n'aurait-elle pas augmentée en quelque seconde ? Rogue avait-il vraiment cette lueur de folie dans ses prunelles au début de l'affrontement ? Cette rage animant ses pupilles ne lui apparait-elle que maintenant ? Non, le Dragon Slayer de fer est sûr d'avoir affaire à une autre facette de Rogue. Une plus sombre, plus menaçante, plus forte. Un côté de sa personnalité qui n'a que faire de ses adversaires, qui n'est là que pour détruire. Il ne frappe pas celui qui l'a admiré auparavant. Il ne fait plus la différence du vrai et du faux.

Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi son corps ne lui obéit-il pas ? Quelle est cette voix qui lui chuchote qu'il doit exterminer tout ce qu'il touche ? Comment arrive-t-elle à le faire douter à ce point ? Il se rattache à un point invisible. Il doit respecter sa parole envers Frosch. Il doit sauver Lector. Il doit aider Sting. Il doit sauver Sting... Il doit aider Frosch… Il doit respecter sa parole envers Lector…

Mais qui sont Frosch, Lector et Sting, au juste ?

Gajeel a remarqué ce qu'il craignait depuis qu'il sentait cette aura maléfique se dégager de Rogue, le mage des ombres n'est plus dans son état normal. Le protégé de Metalicana hurle, il tente de faire reprendre ses esprits à l'autre. Ses tentatives, bien que répétées, se trouvent être vaines. Il fait alors la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait cru penser. À terre, non loin de l'abandon, il avale. Il gobe les ténèbres qui l'entourent. Une forme nouvelle s'immisce en lui, il se sent renaître.

Le Dragon Slayer d'ombres d'acier est apparu.

Rogue – ou plutôt l'aspect ayant pris le contrôle – n'avait rien prévu de ce qui vient de se passer. Ses chances diminuent, les probabilités jouent contre lui. Il se transforme en ombre et se glisse derrière Gajeel en un rien de temps. Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, son adversaire l'imite, atteignant sa cible. Le fils de Skyadrum se prend une attaque de plein fouet, finissant au tapis. Il se relève cependant encore une fois, libérant le plus de ténèbres possibles. Cherchant une stratégie fiable, il réitère son action, évitant soigneusement l'autre enfant de dragon. Gajeel le suit à la trace, cherchant à le rattraper. Une course poursuite s'engage.

Jusqu'à ce que Gajeel prenne de nouveau le dessus.

Il frappe l'ombre d'un coup puissant, laissant un Rogue sonné au sol. Il entend à peine le son des trompettes annonçant qu'il a, malgré toutes les attentes, battu le mage de Sabertooth. Il se contrefiche bien du point pour son équipe. Ses membres ne répondent plus.

Il s'apprête à frapper une nouvelle fois avant qu'un chat déguisé en grenouille ne s'interpose.

Son bras se stoppe de lui-même à la vue d'un Frosch, plus inquiet que jamais, interposé entre lui et son maître.

« Stop ! Rogue va mourir ! pleure l'exceed. »

La tension retombe, ses pouvoirs s'estompent. Gajeel s'en va sans un mot, laissant le protégé de Rogue rester auprès de lui. Le mage des ombres se redresse difficilement, prenant son ami dans ses bras. Il se souvient à peine de l'assaut, la magie maléfique s'est estompée. Il vient de comprendre ce qu'est une défaite cuisante, provoquée par celui qu'on prenait pour modèle. Il vient de comprendre le sens des mots amitié et fraternité. Il a l'impression de se sentir changé.

Et pourtant ce n'est que le début, Rogue n'a pas encore commencé à sombrer.

* * *

_Ah ah... Est-ce que ce prologue donne envie de savoir la suite ?_ _J'espère ne pas en avoir déçu..._


	2. Les dragons sont de retour ?

_Bonjour !_

_J'ai été extrêmement inspirée cette après-midi, même si le nombre de review est inexistant, il faut que j'arrête de me focaliser sur ça..._

_Je ne pensais pas faire aussi court franchement mais l'allonger ne servirais à rien. Les prochaines fois, je mettrai plusieurs dates en un seul chapitre parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire un chapitre de moins de 1500 mots._

_Bon, je le redis, cette fiction contient des spoilers sur les GJM, l'arc des Dragons et celui de l'Éclipse, à vos risques et périls._

**_Je commence à adopter un sujet sensible chez certaines personnes ! Si vous n'aimez pas les textes où il y a des morts, je vous prie de passer votre chemin !_**

_Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas (et encore heureux pour ses personnages...)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_7 juillet, année X791_

Un hurlement sourd et puissant se fait entendre, suivi de dizaines d'autres. Plutôt de centaines, d'ailleurs. Rogue n'y croit pas. La nature de ce cri, il ne la connait que trop bien. C'est bien le seul son qui peut lui procurer des frissons de la sorte. L'aura qui emplit la pièce lui est bien trop familière. Le verre de Sting s'écrase sur le sol, étalant son contenu alcoolisé sur ses chaussures. Les deux mages se lancent un regard entendu, les pupilles dilatées au possible. Le Dragon Slayer de lumière est pris de convulsions, n'arrêtant même pas son regard sur ses bottines tachées. Rogue ne cherche pas plus loin et se rue à l'extérieur, talonné par son ami ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer le paysage de Crocus comme ils le voient.

Une image de désolation sans égal, un rêve brisé leur fait face. Une capitale détruite par des créatures dont personne n'admet l'existence. Sting se recroqueville dans un coin, les mains sur les oreilles. Il ne cesse de répéter la même phrase, encore et toujours.

« Il est venu se venger… Weisslogia est revenu pour me tuer… »

Frosch se blottit entre les bras de Rogue tandis que Lector tente tant bien que mal de raisonner son maître. Le mage des ombres connait les dragons, mais cette puissance magique, il ne l'a jamais sentie. Et Skyadrum ne lui a jamais parlé d'un nombre si importants de ces créatures historiques. Il doit le reconnaître même s'il a du mal à y croire : Il se retrouve face à une armée de dragons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Sting un peu remit. Pourquoi sont-ils ici ?

- Je n'en sais rien, réplique Rufus. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils veuillent sympathiser. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, une des bêtes crache une pluie de flammes en plein milieu du centre-ville. Est-ce vraiment possible que des ancêtres reviennent pour déclarer la guerre aux humains de la sorte ? N'ont-ils pas toujours vécu à l'écart pour justement, ne pas être dérangé ? Rogue émit la première hypothèse qui lui vient à l'esprit.

« Ils doivent vouloir dominer la ville… Sinon ils seraient restés dans leur caverne…

- Le monde, Rogue, rectifie Sting. Une ville, ils n'en auraient pas besoin. C'est pour le monde qu'ils sont là, tremble-t-il.

- Nous n'avons qu'à tous les exterminer et puis basta ! hurle Orga en chargeant son énergie électrique tout en sautant sur la première créature venue. »

Les Twin Dragons Slayers n'ont pas le temps de le mettre en garde qu'une patte gigantesque s'abat sur leur ami. Des griffes lacèrent le corps du mage qui part s'écraser plus loin. Une partie de la guilde se précipitent vers lui avant de constater qu'il est bel et bien immobile et qu'il ne se relèvera plus. Une simple attaque. Ce monstre l'a achevé en un coup, sans même regarder sa cible. Il ne saura jamais qui il a tué. Il ne se rendra pas compte du nombre de vies qu'il aura ôtées en à peine quelques minutes, voire quelques secondes. Frosch se hâte vers Orga inerte, tremblant comme une feuille. L'Exceed le supplie de se relever, pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

« Alors ça… vocifère Rufus. Ça ! Je ne le laisserais pas passer ! s'emporte-t-il.

- Arrête Rufus ! Arrête ! s'égosille Sting. »

Encore une fois, il est intervenu trop tard pour le retenir. Par le passé, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Rufus dans un tel état : ivre de rage.

Sting se surprend à espérer. Au moment où le dragon qui a assassiné leur compagnon se décide à porte un coup fatal au poète, celui-ci se téléporte hors de portée. Il a sûrement retenu en mémoire les endroits grâce à Hidden ou l'épreuve finale, pense Sting. Il s'apprête à lancer une magie copiée lorsqu'un mage inconnu est brutalement projeté sur lui. Les deux ne peuvent que s'effondrer l'un sur l'autre. Et avant qu'ils ne puissent se relever ou utiliser un sort, une gigantesque queue épineuse s'abat sur eux. C'en est trop pour les membres de Sabertooth. Certains tigres ne supportant plus cette vision d'horreur essaient de s'enfuir, se faisant rapidement arrêter.

« Rogue… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? interroge Sting, s'essuyant ses larmes rageusement. »

L'appelé ne réagit pas. Ils sont tout tués. Un à un. Envoyés en enfer par les bêtes auxquelles personne n'avait cru. Tout prend feu. Tout brûle. Tout meurt. Les pensées de Rogue ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. Le mage ne fait que constater. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Il n'est pas entrain d'halluciner à cause de sa boisson quand même ?

« Sting… Où est Gajeel ?

- Natsu ! Natsu ! À l'aide ! appelle une voix que seuls les Dragons Slayers peuvent discerner. »

Pas une autre victime. Par pitié, pas d'autre victime. C'est pour le plus grand malheur de l'élite de Sabertooth qu'ils voient le mage de feu étendu à terre. Comme l'est Orga. Comme l'est Rufus. Faites que ce cauchemar s'arrête. La petite fille, Wendy si Rogue se souvient bien, s'affaire autour du fils d'Igneel, libérant au plus sa magie. Ses pleurs tracent des sillons sur sa peau de porcelaine et viennent finir leur course sur le pull d'un des mages les plus puissants de Fairy Tail.

« Non ! Non ! Natsu ! Réveille-toi ! brame la plus jeune. »

Elle n'est pas en âge pour toutes ces horreurs. Elle est trop petite pour voir ça. Pour le vivre. Elle devrait être chez ses parents à tranquillement jouer dans le jardin. Mais à quoi Rogue pense-t-il ? Il a fallu qu'elle soit la fille adoptive de Grandine, destinée au combat et aux soins. Elle ne devrait pas être sur le champ de bataille. Elle ne devrait pas pleurer un ami perdu.

« Rogue ! Bouge ! rugit Sting. »

Le Dragon Slayer de lumière arrache Wendy à la dépouille de Natsu et bondit le plus loin possible, évitant les flammes d'un dragon Rogue n'en a pas le temps. Quelle est cette sensation ? La même qu'il a ressenti lors du combat contre le fils de Metalicana ? Il pense que le brasier va le consumer, comme il a fait avec tous. Contrairement à ce qu'il prévoyait, l'attaque ne le touche pas de plein fouet. Il semble la repousser, instinctivement. Il connait cette force. Elle l'attire et le terrifie la magie des ombres est à son summum. Il retourne la magie à l'envoyeur, faisant vaciller le dragon. Il en profite pour rejoindre Sting qui a lui-même rattrapé les membres de Fairy Tail. Les membres restants, plutôt.

Celui qui fascinait tant Rufus, Grey Fullbuster, baigne dans son propre sang, une plaie béante à l'estomac. La mage d'eau fait ce qu'elle peut pour le réanimer, même si elle doit savoir que c'est impossible. Un enfant revient gémissant, pleurant la mort de Natsu et d'un certain Macao. Apparemment, d'autres comme Droy, Shelia, Luxus, Gajeel ou Bacchus manquent à l'appel. Toutes les guildes ont perdu des mages. Tous sont en deuil et doivent pourtant se battre.

« Les mages de Blue Pegasus ont évalué la situation, peut-être qu'avec une attaque combinée, on peut les avoir ! clame Mirajane. Qui est avec moi ?

- On a déjà échoué contre Acnologia, Mira… On n'y arrivera pas, ils sont trop nombreux… sanglote Lucy.

- On est beaucoup plus que nous ne l'étions contre ce monstre. Libère Léo, il nous sera utile. Que ceux qui se sentent capables de résister chargent ! »

Des mages arrivent d'un peu partout, se joignant à la mêlée entourée d'une aura magique dont personne n'aurait soupçonné l'existence. Certains dragons alertés ont attaqué quelques secondes après que les pouvoirs aient été libérés. Encore et toujours des morts. Ça ne s'arrêtera pas. Ils ne sont pas assez forts.

La coalition a perdu.

* * *

_Voici ma vision de leur défaite, un peu glauque non ? Et après, on passe au vif du sujet : Comment Rogue a-t-il autant changé en sept ans seulement ?_

_Un avis ? Des fleurs ou des grenades ? (en espérant que vous visiez mal...)_


End file.
